


When that dog wags its tail and appears happy, it’s not real.

by sadifura



Category: Petscop
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: A look at Care from a twisted man's perspective.Trigger warning for implied CSA.





	When that dog wags its tail and appears happy, it’s not real.

**Author's Note:**

> first petscop fic. whoo
> 
> basically i tried to write from the perspective of an emotional and sexual abuser (which im pretty sure marvin is)  
> i kinda triggered myself writing this

When that dog wags its tail and appears happy, it’s not real. 

She's taking a piano lesson. Her playing is good, precise; her parents have trained her to be good. Unlike Tiara. 

She makes a mistake. I don't have to punish her. She already is scratching up her arm, screaming, "Nobody loves me!"

She knows how to correct it, her failures. Unlike Tiara.

She doesn't let herself fail; she punishes herself, as a good child would.

Her parents have drilled it into her. 

I take a kinder approach. Of course, it's because I'm not allowed to see her much anymore.

But we still have our piano lessons.

"She isn't growing eyebrows anymore." I hear her parents talking, not noticing I was here all this time. I smile. I smile. I smile.

I think about her all the time. I think about her all the time. She's a good girl, she's not like Tiara. She doesn't tell her parents about us; well, it's more, they wouldn't listen.

"Marvin's not allowed around you anymore! You're fine, sweet pea!"

But she was never fine. She still went to the piano lessons with me, still a loyal dog as she is, and let herself suffer.

She is tainted; not tainted like Tiara, but tainted in a pure way.

She knows she is impure and disgusting, so she cries and hurts herself. She's a good girl. Unlike Tiara.

I'm going to reclaim what's mine one day. The parents stopped the lessons. The only thing standing in between the vicious battle between her and that bitch of a mother.

I'm going to reclaim her. She's a pet; lower than a human, just a pet to be captured.

You'll go to a loving home. 

You're right; nobody loves you. Nobody will love you, not ever again.

Unless I teach you to be a good girl.


End file.
